bsr_pediafandomcom-20200216-history
Aegon Targaryen
I don't want to be king, I have already seen what it has done to him. - Aegon's thoughts Aegon is the firstborn son of King Rhaegar, and thus his heir apparent. He is also a main character from Old Westeros. Appearance He is considered very attractive and handsome by many. Kathrine and Damon notice that his appearance is almost identical to that of Klaus Mikaelson instantly. However, there are still differences between him and Klaus, immediate differences is his hair color, which is a pale silver-gold, and his dark violet eyes. As a slighter difference, he is somewhat taller than Klaus, and as noted by both vampires, he is more handsome. Damon later states that maybe it is due to his hair and eye color, which are quite rare colors. He is also younger than Klaus. Aegon is well-built, and possesses a delicate and yet masculine face. His clothing style is mostly consisted of Targaryen black and red, with his house's sigil upon it. But while not in the court, he wears black tunics and tight breeches, which his sister considers 'irresistible'. Personality Aegon is considered to have many sides, all welcome by most. However, he considers himself changing with the situation. However, most of the times he is very easy-going and somewhat cocky. To his closer companions, he is also arrogant. There is another side of him which he shares with his younger siblings, it is that of a big brother, caring and affectionate, even though he is merely half a year older than them. During Jon's injury he tends to him very kindly and supports him in every way. He resents his father for abusing Jon and his step-mother, and is very aggressive towards him, though he still tries to hide it for his own sake. Even once the king is back to 'normal' he finds it difficult to forgive him, sharing that in common with Nym. He is considered seducing, by many ladies of the court, and claims to have had an affair to every young maiden in his father's court, to different extents. However, he never gets too close to his mother's ladies, considering it to be improper. He also has an affair with his younger sister, Nymeria. However, it is well hidden and there are a few who know about this. He has never moved too far with the princess, though. Yet, both are very passionate about one another, even while Aegon visits brothels or has other affairs. Recent Events Aegon and his younger siblings are riding through the woods when they come across Damon Salvatore and Kathrine Pierce. They decide to bring the two to the castle, Damon as a sellsword and their companion, while Kathrine is taken into Nymeria's service as her lady-in-waiting. While coming back from a council meeting, Griffjon Connington is questioned by Aegon, and replies that the king is getting worse by the day. Damon, who is present at the moment, suggests that he might be able to gain the king's trust. Aegon agrees and tells him he would soon introduce the man to his father, the king. The evening of the day Damon is presented to the king, Rhaegar asks Aegon, Lyanna, and Nymeria for a 'family supper.' During which, he is poisoned, believing it to be Jon's doing. Aegon and Nym try to warn Jon and hide him before Martyn Mullendore and his men can get him, yet, they are unsuccessful and Jon is imprisoned. Aegon, his mother, and Nym try to find the actual one behind the poisoning, and come across a kitchen-maid named Lara. While she believes it had truly been Jon who had given her the poison, Aegon notices a small detail in her story, and finds out it had not been his brother, rather someone who had tried to look like him.Chapter III, Royals; Aegon: His brother's eyes were dark grey, they were not like steel. Aegon gathers further evidence and brings them to the trial that is held for his brother. However, he does not manage to convince the king, and it is Damon who brings the man behind the poisoning. Forced to accept the man's guiltiness, Rhaegar condemns Arrec Bracken to death. Bracken asks for a trial by combat, and Jon is the first to volunteer fighting him. Aegon is shocked and later tells Lyanna he would have stepped forward had he known what Jon had planned to do. After the trial by combat, when Jon is wounded, Aegon goes to his father alongside Nym, and they confront him for letting Jon fight Bracken. While Aegon and Nym shout at him, their father slaps Nym harshly, which quiets them both, Aegon because he fears the king might harm Nym further. Aegon starts to care after his brother, hardly leaving his side. Once on the road, they share a tent due to the limitation of their supplies, which Jon reflects as 'not a new change,' for during the past days Aegon had fallen asleep on Jon's bedside. Once in Winterfell, Aegon's presence is frowned upon by Benjen, calling him the Dragon Prince. Lyanna gets angry at her younger brother and tells him Aegon is nothing like his father. During the welcome feast, Aegon escorts Sansa, who is excited to be with him, also, in the later days, she is the one who accompanies him on his walks. Aegon keeps his mother company and plans to bond closer with his father, only to change him. One afternoon, he comes to Nym's room to find her trying to undress, but is unable to untie her laces. He offers to help her, and once she is stripped out of her clothes, he notices her shivers and presses her to his chest, to war m her. Nym tells him that she had missed thisChapter IX, Being a Targaryen 101; Nymeria, and they proceed to kiss passionately, but are taken by a surprise when Kathrine and Lyla come in the room and see them. Aegon leaves Nym with a brief apology, while the two other women say nothing. Kathrine later hints the incident to Damon; and when Sansa and her friends try to imply that Sansa is to be betrothed to Aegon, Kathrine is the one who brushes the matter away. The night Jon is once more plunged into illness, Aegon is the one who finds him shaking and trembling, and shouts for help. He does not leave his brother's side until his mother ushers him and Nymeria out. Even then, he tries to see his brother while his mother is away. When Jon wakes up, he believes it is Aegon who is holding his hand, until he sees his father's face looking at him. He pulls away, but in his hazy state, he still suspects it might be Aegon playing some trick on him. Chapter XVII, His FAther's Son; Jon About half-a-week later, he goes to find Nym ignoring him, and he suspects that she no longer wants to be with him. However, she only asks him to leave Sansa alone if he is going to abandon her after he had used her. He continues frequenting pleasure houses even more, and the day Rhaegar is bedridden, he is coming back from his nightly pleasures when he finds his father abed, and informs his siblings. Later, when he is alone with Rhaegar, he cannot help but to think lowly of him, believing him to be utterly weak while he pretends to be strong. He believes he would never be able to forgive Rhaegar for what he had done to Jon, even if Jon himself has forgiven him. And when Rhaegar talks to Arthur and suggests giving up the crown, Aegon is frightened, not wanting the kingship. Rhaegar reflects by saying 'Who would ever want to be king?' Chapter XXV, Viva La Vida; Aegon He gets into a quarrel with Jon, over his brother's new found temper, and Jon shouts at him that he does not want his care, and calls him a fool. Aegon shouts back and leaves the room. He tries to see Nym and talk to her, but she closes the door on him, stating that 'it is not a good time.' Aegon, angry and disappointed, goes to the Great Hall and dines with Theon, drowning his sorrows. Theon suggests to him to go to winter town and see Mya, who is a fiery girl. Aegon accepts but thinks of Nym inwardly, of how it is her he wants. Chapter XXVIII, Restless Soul, Broken Heart, Shattered Body; Aegon Once in the brothel, two bawdy sellsword laugh at him for looking like a girl, and that he is 'worth a fuck.' In a drunken rage, Aegon challenges them to fight, in which Theon is knocked unconscious and he is defeated. The sellswords laugh at him and tell him he is no more than a girl, and they abuse him sexually, leaving him alone in the inn they had stayed in. However, they run away when they learn the king is after them. Theon wakes up and sees a very frightened and shocked Aegon, and tries to soothe him after learning what had happened to him. The Greyjoy is afraid of what might the king do to him when he learns it had been he who had suggested going to winter town. He takes care of Aegon until the Kingsguard knights arrive, and then manages to tell them of what had happened to the prince before he collapses in Oswell Whent's arms. Aegon is noted as terribly broken to a scared little boy, by Arthur. Half-conscious, he sobs and whines for the men to stop, and is roused by even soft touches on his skin. Rhaegar is informed and he rages after the men who had done it to his son, and commands his men to bring them to him, so he could preform the justice himself. He continues to care of Aegon, escorting him back to Winterfell, where the nature of the events is kept a secret. The men are captured and thrown into the dungeons, which attracts Jon and Nym's attentions. They had woken up to find Aegon, Rhaegar, Lyanna, and all their guards missing. To get answers, they go to the dungeons and questions the men, learning of what had happened to Aegon. Once they are back, the twins go to Aegon's room, finding him asleep, though still troubled. Lyanna and Rhaegar are taking care of him, and Maester Luwin is tending to his wounds. Gallery Jo-Aeg.jpg|Aegon Aegon-Kathrine.jpg|Aegon and Kathrine talk Aegon-T.jpg Aftemath.jpg Targaryen-colored.png|Aegon adopts his house's sigil as the crown prince Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:House Targaryen